A heterogeneous communications system may include one or more public land mobile networks each of which includes a core network backbone. Each core network, in turn, may be coupled to one or more radio access networks (RANs) that implement one or more radio access technologies (RATs). A number of these radio access technologies may include Time Division Duplexing (TDD), which may require aligning the timing of the downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) with other similar radio access technologies on adjacent carriers. Examples of radio access technologies that may employ TDD include WiMAX (IEEE 802.16) and its next generation Mobile WiMAX Release 2 (IEEE 802.16m), Time Division Synchronous Code-Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA), Time Division Long Term Evolution (TD-LTE) or the like. FIG. 1 illustrates an example Time Division Long Term Evolution (TD-LTE) or the like. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a portion of two radio access networks implementing different radio access technologies that are unaligned. As shown, each radio access network includes a respective base station (BS), BS1 (e.g., TD-LTE) and BS2 (e.g., Mobile WiMAX Release 2). As shown, BS1DL overlaps BS2 UL. In general, the BS transmission power may be 43 dBm, and the mobile station (MS) transmission power may be 23 dBm. Although both BSs are on adjacent carriers, the BS transmission power may be at least 20 dBm greater than that of the MS, which may cause at least 20 dB of adjacent carrier interference (ACI) between the BS1 DL and BS2 UL.